


Discover yourself

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm late again ;-; It's Chaeryoung's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: One wish and all things change for a day
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 15





	Discover yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I changed it, i just think she and Ryujin is cute, I'm sorry pls don't attack me

Chaeryoung is typically staying on the library in her vacant time so no bully can bother her. Luck is not on her side because her sister already graduated, she really not good on making friends or interacting with others and that's the reason why they bully her because she's a loner. 

She got out of the library to go to her next schedule, she arranged her glasses and put her hands in her hoodie. Thankfully the bullies are not on the hallway so she can walk peacefully. 

She entered the classroom and sitted on the back near on the window. There are only few students including her that early in this math class, she's not surprised everyone seems to not like this subject but not her.

* BANG! *

Chaeryoung look at the door to see the popular students entering the classroom making her scrunched her eyebrows. 

' they are not usually attending this class '

She said in her mind, then she make an eye contact with the coolest member of the gang, Ryujin making her blush and look away. She mentally scold herself for making an eye contact with one of them. 

Chaeryoung shakes her head, she look ahead instead but she is surprised to see Ryujin is looking back at her with a smile, it took the attention of some of her classmates so she lower down her head and fidget on her fingers. 

' why is she looking at me? '

She asked herself but shrugged it off when the teacher entered the class and start the lesson. 

••••••••••

* Dismissal *

Chaeryoung is on her way to her locker when someone pushed her hard towards the wall making her bumb her head on it. Someone pin her on the wall by her shoulders, she groaned and slowly open her eyes to look at the person who pushed her. 

" How dare you look at Ryujin, huh? "

One of Ryujin's admirer and Chaeryoung's bully. Students are just looking at them or walking pass by. 

" I didn't do anything- "

A punch land on Chaeryoung's stomach making her groan in pain. 

" You dare to talk back "

Chaeryoung pushed her away and stand up wobbly, she cough and cleared her throat. 

" She's the one who looked at me, are you jealous? Because she won't notice your fake face? "

She insulted the bully making them furious. The bully punched Chaeryoung strong enough to bust her lower lip making it bleed. 

The bully is about to beat Chaeryoung more but a teacher saw them and stopped the bully. 

" Hey! What are you doing!? "

Jihyo, the History teacher said, the bully became pale and run away leaving Chaeryoung crouch. Jihyo helped the student and lead her towards the clinic. 

" Is this the first time they did this to you? "

She asked Chaeryoung while treating her busted lip. The student shakes her head making the teacher sigh. 

" I guess that's a no "

Chaeryoung didn't say anything and let the teacher treat her wounded lip.

" Happy Birthday Chaeryoung "

Jihyo greeted her student softly making Chaeryoung smile.

" Thank you miss Park "

She said but hissed when her lip moved, Jihyo ruffles the student's hair and smiled. 

" Go on Chaeryoung, celebrate your birthday "

Chaeryoung bowed, she got out of the school and decide to go towards the park. 

She was peacefully walking until she saw a familiar bakery, she smiled and walk inside the store. 

Freshly baked pastries greeted her when she open the door, the bell ring making the person in the counter greet the costumer. 

" Chaeryoung! Welcome, come here "

" Hello Haseul Unnie "

Haseul, the owner of the bakery greeted her with a smile on her face making the younger return the gesture. 

" Happy birthday Chaeryoung! "

Chaeryoung gasped when Haseul gave her a mini cake with a candle. 

" Wha- Unnie, I can't accept this "

She tried to decline but Haseul took her hand and put the mini cake in Chaeryoung's hand. 

" It's my present, take it "

Haseul smiled at her.

" I- thank you Unnie "

" Your welcome birthday girl, now gooo "

Chaeryoung chuckled and proceed to go towards the park. 

She sat down under a tree that is big enough to cover her from the sunlight, she sigh and took the match that Haseul gave her, she light up the candle and she closed her eyes to wish. 

' I wish everything was different '

She blowed the candle, she open her eyes and sigh. The soft breeze of the afternoon wind is calming her, she closed the cake box and ready to go home until a girl appear out of no where.

" Hi "

Chaeryoung almost threw the cake, thankfully she controlled her hands, the girl covered herself and step back to protect herself from Chaeryoung. She's wearing a white uniform with a purple ribbon and the skirt is also purple and she's wearing a white converse. 

" Uhh, I'm sorry miss, you startled me "

The girl extended her hand towards Chaeryoung.

" I'm Choi Yerim, but you can call me Choerry "

Chaeryoung shake her hand and also introduced herself. 

" I'm Lee Chaeryoung "

Choerry smiled making the other girl almost blinded how bright her smile is. 

" Well, Chaeryoung, what are you doing here? "

" Oh, I'm just hanging around, the weather is nice "

Chaeryoung said then fixed her glasses, Choerry tilt her head.

" Ohhh, it's your birthday right? "

Chaeryoung scrunched her eyebrows. 

" How did you know? "

Choerry smiled again.

" I heard what you wished "

Chaeryoung scratch her head making her wonder how the heck this girl heard her because she is sure that she only said it in her head. 

" Wait how? "

Choerry giggled and extended her hand. 

" It doesn't matter "

" What do you mean it doesn't matter? How did you hear my wish? "

Her voice starts to rise, all she want is to get away. 

" I'm here to grant your wish "

She walk much closer to Chaeryoung.

" Are you a ginie? "

Choerry laugh and shakes her head.

" I'm here to grant your wish to change everything, take my hand and you'll see what I'm talking about Chaeryoung "

Chaeryoung hesitate to reach out and grab the other girl's hand.

' I have nothing to lose '

She took Choerry's hand then a mirror appeared below them then they start to fall, Chaeryoung starts to feel sleepy.

" Once you open your eyes again, you'll get what you wish for "

That's all Chaeryoung heard before she passed out. 

••••••••••••

Chaeryoung woke up when she heard that someone is calling her name. 

" Chaeryoung wake up~ "

She slowly open her eyes and see Yuna waking her up, she immediately sit up making Yuna step back. 

" Good morning Chae, Happy Birthday! "

Yuna said then kissed her forehead. The younger blushed then cleared her throat.

" Take a shower now, we need to go to JYP building, JYP-nim is calling us "

Chaeryoung just nod, she's still processing what's happening, she go towards the bathroom to get ready but before that she look at her reflection, she gasp, no busted lip, no glasses, same old face but much beautiful than before. 

" Where am I? "

She almost screamed when Choerry appeared beside her, the girl covered her mouth.

" Shhhh! Don't scream they might hear you "

" Where am I, Choerry? "

She whispered to the girl, she's getting worried of what is currently happening. 

" You're an idol here Chaeryoung, I took you to a different dimension where everyone adores you "

Choerry said making Chaeryoung worried. 

" But how about my life in my dimension? What will happen? "

She asked the girl. 

" Don't worry, if you want to go back to your dimension it will be still the same time we disappear, it's like nothing really happened, but in the end of this day, I need your answer. Do you want to stay or do you want to go back? "

Chaeryoung now have inner battle with herself, she really doesn't know how to answer that, it seems like Choerry read what she's thinking about and she smiled and pat Chaeryoung's head. 

" You don't have to answer it right now Chaeryoung, you still have the whole day, see you later Lee "

Choerry said then disappeared, Chaeryoung sighed and scratch her head. 

•••••••••••••

They are now inside of the JYP ent. Building. Chaeryoung look around and see some of the pictures of JYP artist are hanging on the wall but what caught her attention is the picture of her with she assumed that is her co members, all of them is the popular students in her dimension. 

' Itzy '

She read on her mind, she smiled when she realized that they're might be famous artists. 

She was snapped out her thoughts when Ryujin drag her. 

" Chaer you're admiring to much, I know you're looking at my picture "

Ryujin smuggly said, Chaeryoung scoff. 

' So this Ryujin is full of herself '

" Stop saying nonsense, as if "

The rest of her members laugh but Ryujin pouted. 

" You're finally learning from me "

Lia said and put an arm around Chaeryoung's shoulders. Chaeryoung huffed, she pulled Chaeryoung towards her and wrap her arms around Chaeryoung's neck making the girl struggle to walk. 

" You Have Yeji Unnie! "

Chaeryoung have enough so she carry Ryujin bridal style which is slightly difficult because of the height difference. 

" You talk to much Jinnie "

Chaeryoung said and the others laugh again. 

•••••••••••••

Chaeryoung celebrated her birthday with all of their fans in VLive, she spend her time with all of her co members and even her seniors greeted her and she was also greeted by her sister that was in the middle of a photo shoot.

Idol life is fun but she still feels that something is missing that only her old life can give but in the same time she also want to stay because here, she already achieved her dreams but it was too fast. 

She go towards the rooftop of their apparent building and enjoy the cold wind, she enjoy all of the attention specially from her crush who gave her all of her affection all day but she's feels that things are not right. 

She saw in the corner of her eye that something purple glowed near her so she turn around and saw Choerry who's wearing her signiture smile. 

" Are you ready to decide? "

Choerry asked shortly, Chaeryoung nod and smiled. 

" Yeah, I realized that I want to achieve things in my own way, it's not like I don't want this life but, i think it's much more better if I saw and felt how hard the things i did to achieve something so that I can cherish it more "

Chaeryoung said with a smile and look at the moon. Choerry smiled and did something in the sky. The moon became three with different colors which are, red, blue and purple, the stars shines so bright above them then they formed into Chaeryoung's name and greeting her a happy birthday. 

Chaeryoung's eyes sparkled when she saw what's on the sky, she look at Choerry who smiled at her and extended her hand towards Chaeryoung's. 

" Very well then, let's go back "

Chaeryoung giggled and excited took Choerry's hand. An mirror appeared below them again and took them back in Chaeryoung's original dimension. 

When she opened her eyes she's still on the same park where she met Choerry. The girl stand up infront of her then smiled. 

" It's nice to meet you Chaeryoung, I hope you'll stick with what you just said "

" Of course, thank you for letting me expirience my other life in another dimension, I'll see you around then "

" Yeah, Good bye for now Lee Chaeryoung "

" Good bye Choi Yerim "

Choerry became a purple smoke and vanished in the air. Chaeryoung smiled and took the cake from the ground but then a familiar voice called her making her turn around, she blushed when she realized who it is. Ryujin smiled at her, the older girl walk towards her.

" Hi Chaeryoung "

" Uh... Hi Ryujin, what are you doing here? "

Ryujin scratch her nape and look at Chaeryoung's eyes 

" I want to ask you if you want to go to butterfly café? So we can you know? Celebrate your birthday, if you only want too of course "

Ryujin rambled making Chaeryoung laugh, it made Ryujin calm down and chuckled. 

" Of Course, if it's your treat "

Ryujin's eyes lit up and grin, she took Chaeryoung's hand and lead her to the café. 

" Yes of course! "

When they are far enough a girl with cat eyes sit under the tree and sigh. 

" I wish everything was different "

She said loud enough for Choerry to hear. Then she appeared infront of the girl making them slightly jump. 

" Hi hwang Yeji, do you really want that? "

Choerry grin 

One wish


End file.
